Mine
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Bagi Uzumaki Naruto, mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan kata-kata jauh lebih mudah daripada dengan tindakan yang harus ia lakukan di hadapan banyak orang, tapi penuturan yang sampai ke telinganya siang tadi membuatnya membulatkan tekad untuk melaksanakan rencana yang sudah ia susun untuk sang kekasih. [SasuNaru. WARNING: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!]


**Mine**

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto's Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em>Oke. Oke.<em>

Naruto menganggukkan kepala mantap. Dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat, ia melemparkan tatapan kepada pemuda berambut _raven _yang terlihat sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan seorang pemuda lain yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah.

_Ini bukan hal yang sulit. Sama sekali tidak sulit. Oke._

Pemilik marga Uzumaki itu mengabaikan tatapan heran yang dilemparkan beberapa siswa yang melewati koridor tempatnya berdiri. Ia sudah ada di posisi ini selama sepuluh menit, jadi wajar saja kalau mereka heran dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Kalau saja ia tidak mendengar percakapan tiga orang siswi yang ia temui di perpustakaan, ia tidak aka nada di sini sekarang.

_Aku hanya harus memanggilnya, menunggu dia berdiri di hadapanku, meletakkan kedua tanganku di sisi wajahnya dan mencondogkan tubuh. Aku hanya harus melakukan itu. Oke. Oke._

Naruto memejamkan mata dan menarik napas panjang beberapa kali, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan saja sudah membuatnya gugup, tapi ia tidak akan mundur sekarang. Ia sudah mengumpulkan keberanian dan datang ke tempat ini, ia tidak mau mundur sekarang.

"Oh, Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Nada suara yang amat sangat familiar di telinganya itu membuat sang Uzumaki membuka mata. Tanpa sadar senyum lebar sudah ada di bibirnya saat sosok yang menjadi perhatiannya sejak ia mulai berdiri di depan pintu klub yang terbuka. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kelasmu sudah selesai? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, menunggu sang pemilik suara yang sedang sibuk membereskan barang-barang sebelum bangun dan berpamitan dengan semua anggota klub yang sepertinya masih harus menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

_Oke, dia datang. Dia datang._

Sang pemilik rambut pirang mengulurkan tangan dan mendorong dada sang Uchiha saat pemuda yang berusia satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu berusaha mendaratkan kecupan di dahinya, kebiasaan yang dimulai sejak mereka menjalin hubungan khusus satu tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke termasuk orang-orang yang pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah, tapi itu tidak berarti Naruto melewatkan tatapan heran dan kerutan dahi yang diperlihatkan sekilas oleh sosok di hadapannya. Ia mengulaskan senyum, berusaha keras menahan tawa melihat kekecewaan di wajah kekasihnya. Ia memperhatikan seorang gadis yang masih duduk di dalam ruangan dengan mata tertuju kepada mereka sebelum mengukir seringai.

"Naru—"

Berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya yang sangat terbuka dan tidak pernah kesulitan saat menghadapi orang baru, pada kenyataannya Naruto bukan orang yang mudah menunjukkan perasaannya dengan tindakan. Ia lebih suka menunjukkan perhatiannya dengan perkataan karena ia selalu merasa canggung ketika harus menggandeng ataupun memeluk seseorang. Ia lebih suka mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' daripada memberikan kecupan di pipi kedua orang tuanya. Mengatakan sesuatu baginya lebih mudah daripada melakukan sesuatu di hadapan banyak orang, tapi penuturan yang sampai ke telinganya siang tadi membuatnya membulatkan tekad untuk melaksanakan rencana yang sudah ia susun untuk sang kekasih.

_"Aku tidak akan berhenti berusaha mencuri perhatian Sasuke karena aku tahu dia memilih orang yang salah untuk dijadikan kekasih. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Sasuke kepada seseorang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihnya tanpa melakukan apapun untuk membuktikan perkataannya."_

Naruto berusaha menahan seringai ketika bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir pemuda yang baru saja ia tarik ke pelukannya. Ia kembali melirik gadis yang sudah menarik pelatuk kemarahannya dan tersenyum puas saat melihat wajahnya memucat.

Suara pekikkan terkejut dari beberapa siswi yang melihat tindakan si pemuda pirang dan juga siulan menggoda yang dilemparkan beberapa siswa anggota klub yang masih ada di ruangan membuat Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka. Naruto membalas tatapan sepasang mata beriris oniks milik kekasihnya dan melepaskan tawa saat Sasuke melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya.

Putra tunggal Uzumaki Kushina itu melepaskan tawa dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher sosok di depannya. Ia mengulaskan senyum puas ketika Sasuke dengan refleks meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggangnya. Tanpa menunggu apapun Naruto menarik kepala Sasuke perlahan dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka lagi.

"Naruto, apa yang—"

Dan lagi.

"Naru—"

Dan lagi.

"Nar—"

Dan lagi.

Ia yakin wajahnya sudah bersemu sejak pertama kali mencium Sasuke dan ia tahu betul kalau kedua tangannya terasa dingin karena kegugupan yang masih ia rasakan, tapi melihat semua respon yang ia terima (terutama respon gadis yang sudah meragukan perasaannya kepada Sasuke) membuatnya merasa puas.

Naruto menjauhkan diri dan menarik tubuh kekasihnya kedalam sebuah pelukan erat dan menganggukkan kepala saat pertanyaan pemuda berkulit pucat itu sampai ke telinganya.

"Naruto? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Jika sebelumnya ia memperhatikan lawannya secara diam-diam, kali ini ia melemparkan seringai kemenangan dan tatapan lurus kepada sang gadis yang masih menatapnya dengan kedua mata melebar tidak percaya.

_Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan apa yang menjadi milikku. Tidak akan pernah._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
